


Recueil d'Histoires Courtes par Beleriandings (Traduction)

by Soso_et_Candouille



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Gondolin, M/M, Nirnaeth Arnoediad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tirion
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soso_et_Candouille/pseuds/Soso_et_Candouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil d'histoires courtes en tous genres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Préface & Index

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drabbles and Three Sentence Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232239) by [Beleriandings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings). 



Bonjour, mes chers petits lecteurs ! 

Voici de nouveau une traduction d'une oeuvre de Beleriandings, mais cette fois-ci, il s'agit d'un grand recueil d'histoires courtes.

Une chose très importante à savoir, je ne vais pas traduire les chapitres dans l'ordre, puisque de toute façon ils sont totalement indépendants les uns des autres, mais pour que vous vous y retrouviez un minimum par rapport à la fanfiction originale, je vais présenter l'index sous cette forme :

**Numéro du chapitre ici - Numéro du chapitre dans la fanfic originale : Nom traduit du chapitre (prompt du chapitre)**

Sur ce, voilà l'index que j'éditerai au fur et à mesure :

* * *

 

(Chapitre 1 - Chapter 1 : Index)

Chapitre 2 - Chapter 8 : Celles Qui Ont Perdu Bien Des Choses (Eärwen et Celebrían, perte)

Chapitre 3 - Chapter 20 : Il Ne Reste Plus Que Nous (Gil-Galad et ceux de sa famille qui sont encore vivants)

Chapitre 4 - Chapter 11 : Lampe Fëanorienne (Celebrimbor et Narvi)

Chapitre 5 - Chapter 23 : Un Autre Artiste Dans La Famille (Mahtan et Maglor enfant)

Chapitre 6 - Chapter 10 : Survivants (Fingon et Maedhros réunis dans un AU où Fingon a survécu à Nirnaeth Arnoediad)

Chapitre 7 - Chapter 21 : Ne Nous Oublie Pas (Gil-Galad et Finduilas à Nargothrond)

Chapitre 8 - Chapter 24 : Quand Tu Seras Plus Grand (Beleg instruisant le jeune Túrin)

Chapitre 9 - Chapter 9 : Fleurs Bleues (Orodreth et Finduilas)

Chapitre 10 - Chapter 22 : Epées (Duilin et Rog à Gondolin)

Chapitre 11 - Chapter 31 : Prompt : Les enfants perdus (Eluréd et Elurín)

... A venir...

 

 

* * *

** Annonce : **

Depuis un petit moment déjà, j'avais un projet de groupe de traduction des fanfics du fandom de Tolkien, c'est pour ça que je voulais demander si parmi vous il y aurait quelques personnes parlant anglais qui souhaiteraient créer cela avec moi. Je sais que pour l'instant je parle dans le vide parce que j'ai en moyenne vingt lecteurs par traduction, mais ne sait-on jamais... Mais je tiens à préciser que ce serait quelque chose de très zen, on fait des petites traductions dans notre coin, on se demande conseil si on rencontre des difficultés dans la traduction, on demande aux autres de nous relire, etc... Et puis bon, ce serait aussi l'occasion pour papoter un peu... ;)

* * *

 

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

 


	2. Celles Qui Ont Perdu Bien Des Choses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eärwen et Celebrían, perte.

Chez Eärwen, il y avait bien plus de sa mère, pensa Celebrían tandis que ces bras fins mais solides l’enveloppaient dans une étreinte, qu’une simple ressemblance physique, malgré la chevelure argentée et non dorée, malgré la saveur de sel et de lumière du soleil de son accent. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, jusqu’à ce que Eärwen murmure dans son oreille, leurs cheveux d’argent et de perle se confondant dans la brise marine : « Nous avons toutes tant perdu, toutes les femmes de notre famille, ma chère petite-fille… tu seras sûrement en sécurité ici, en Aman, mais je crains que tu ne perdes bien plus avant que tout cela ne soit fini. »

Celebrían sourit dans la chevelure de sa grand-mère, inhalant son parfum chaleureux, mais des larmes commençaient déjà à perler aux coins de ses yeux, car elle avait appris parsa mère que cette femme forte et brillante, aux yeux tristes se voulant rieurs, savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait.


	3. Il Ne Reste Plus Que Nous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil-Galad et ceux de sa famille qui sont encore vivants.

« Avez-vous déjà trouvé ça étrange… » Gil-Galad regarda le ciel dehors et agita son verre de vin, puis se tourna vers les personnes assises autour de la table : « ... Que de tout le monde, de toute notre famille… Il ne reste plus que nous ? »

Elrond fronça les sourcils, suivant son regard vers le rivage par la fenêtre, puis vers le ciel où une étoile étincelante flamboyait, et puis vers la mer à nouveau.

« Ce n’est pas nécessairement vrai… » Mais sa voix s’estompa à la vue du visage peiné de Celebrimbor.

« Je ne trouve désormais plus cela étrange, dit Galadriel, regardant Gil-Galad droit dans les yeux en répondant à sa question, ça veut simplement dire que nous devons nous battre encore plus, pour bâtir un endroit où notre peuple pourra vivre sans crainte, ce peuple que notre famille fut chargée de diriger et protéger. »


	4. Lampe Fëanorienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrimbor et Narvi.

« Et tu dis que ton grand-père a inventé ce matériau… Est-ce que tu en connais la formule ? » demanda Narvi, tapotant la lampe fëanorienne avec curiosité à l’aide d’un petit marteau qu’il a sorti de sa poche, écoutant attentivement le son qu’elle produit et passant son large pouce sur la surface pour vérifier s’il y avait des fêlures. Sa voix n’était aucunement empreinte de l’admiration profonde que Celebrimbor pouvait parfois entendre quand ils parlaient de Fëanor, ni de la haine féroce qu’il a tout autant entendue ; c’était uniquement une sorte de légère curiosité pratique.  
« Non, admit finalement Celebrimbor avant de se redresser, mais un jour je serai capable d’inventer quelque chose de tout aussi incroyable, mais quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qui viendrait seulement de moi, et qui apporterait à nouveau la lumière sur mon peuple. »


	5. Un Autre Artiste Dans La Famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahtan et Maglor enfant.

« Ah, voilà donc mon deuxième petit-fils. » Dit Mahtan en regardant Macalaurë. « Je devrais vraiment venir plus souvent à Tirion et rester avec vous, Nerdanel, Fëanáro, au cas où vous auriez l’intention d’en avoir d’autres, ou bien je risque d’en manquer un. » Il se baissa pour être à hauteur des yeux de l’enfant :

« Bonjour, petit…

\- Bonjour, dit Macalaurë rayonnant, Ammë m’a beaucoup parlé de vous… » Il fronça ses petits sourcils. « Je vous ai écrit une chanson, mais comme je ne vous avais jamais rencontré avant, je ne sais pas si c’est tout à fait exact… » Il leva timidement les yeux vers son grand-père : « Voudriez-vous l’écouter ? »

Mahtan prit son petit-fils dans ses grands bras et le fit tournoyer dans les airs jusqu’à ce qu’il pousse des petits cris, toute trace de timidité disparue. « Je vois que nous avons un autre artiste dans la famille… Mon adorable Macalaurë, ce serait avec grand plaisir. »


	6. Survivants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fingon et Maedhros réunis dans un AU où Fingon a survécu à Nirnaeth Arnoediad (la Bataille des Larmes Innombrables).

On ne frappa pas à la porte, car il n’y avait aucune porte sur laquelle frapper, mais Fingon fut désorienté pendant un moment alors qu’il fut réveillé quelque peu brutalement, ce qui laissa vite place à une explosion de joie à la vue de Maedhros se tenant devant lui, encadré par les rabats de la tente, la lèvre ensanglantée, l’armure légèrement cabossée et un bandage rudimentaire autour d’une épaule, mais bien en vie.

« Fin… Oh Eru merci, ce n’était que des rumeurs… » La voix de Maedhros témoignait de son soulagement tandis qu’il accourrait au chevet de Fingon, serrant ses mains dans les siennes et en embrassant les jointures, avant de coller leurs fronts ensemble et de fermer les yeux, son sourire contagieux. « Oh Maitimo, » dit Fingon, qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire malicieusement bien que cela faisait mal à son visage blessé, et il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Maedhros, « tu sais pourtant qu’il en faudrait bien plus que ça pour me tuer, surtout si tu es encore là pour que je prenne soin de toi. »


	7. Ne Nous Oublie Pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil-Galad et Finduilas à Nargothrond.  
> P.S. : Pour cette histoire, l’auteure originale prend en compte la version où Gil-Galad est le fils d’Orodreth, et donc le frère de Finduilas.

« Ereinion ! » Finduilas dérapa vers les écuries juste quand son frère et ses gardes étaient en train de préparer leurs chevaux et d’attacher leurs vivres pour le voyage, et elle l’entraîna dans un câlin rendu maladroit par son manteau de voyage encombrant. « Je voulais te dire… » Sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge, mais elle reprit. « … Au revoir, puisque tu vas en mer, et… Je t’ai fait quelque chose. »

Sur ce, elle lui tendit un petit livre pas plus grand que la paume de sa main. « Oh… » Balbutia-t-il alors qu’il tournait les pages, ses yeux découvrant des petites aquarelles chatoyantes, des portraits de sa mère, de son père, de sa sœur et de lui-même qui étaient si réalistes que l’on aurait pu croire qu’ils allaient sortir des pages. « Finduilas, c’est… » Il retint ses larmes en clignant des yeux.

« Je l’ai fait pour que tu ne nous oublies pas, dit Finduilas, époussetant son manteau, ils disent que la mer emporte les souvenirs… Tu me promets que tu ne nous oublieras pas, grand-frère ? »


	8. Quand Tu Seras Plus Grand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beleg instruisant le jeune Túrin.

« Je veux le faire, dit Túrin avec humeur, admirant les flammes dansantes du feu de camp, collecter du bois pour le feu est ennuyeux, et ce n’est pas comme si je ne sais pas comment faire du feu… Et puis, je pensais que tu m’avais amené ici pour me montrer comment survivre en forêt… ? »

Beleg soupira. « Je t’ai amené ici pour t’habituer à être dehors, dans la forêt… Tu auras peut-être un jour besoin de survivre ici, mais pour l’instant tu es un enfant, et Menegroth est ta maison. » Il sourit, ébouriffant les cheveux de Túrin d’une main et faisant tourner la broche sur laquelle cuisait le lapin qu’il avait chassé. « On a encore le temps pour faire des feux, et dans quelques années, si tu le souhaites, je t’enseignerai comment chasser par toi-même. »


	9. Fleurs Bleues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orodreth et Finduilas.

Son père avait pour habitude de l’emmener devant la fenêtre de son bureau tout en haut de la tour, pour admirer l’île verdoyante et la rivière s’écoulant tout autour, rapide, translucide et scintillante.

« Ici, nous sommes en sécurité, » lui a-t-il dit alors qu’elle tressait des fleurs bleues dans ses cheveux d’or pâle, un matin de printemps, « et ma petite princesse deviendra brave et forte. » Suite à cela, il lui fit un bisou sur le nez puis la chatouilla jusqu’à ce qu’elle couine à force de rire.

C’était seulement maintenant qu’elle voyait son père, sérieux et silencieux, portant la couronne de son oncle à la place d’une faite de fleurs, tandis qu’il traversait les salles résonnantes de Nargothrond, qu’elle se demanda si c’était elle qu’il tentait de rassurer, ou bien lui-même.


	10. Epées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duilin et Rog à Gondolin.

« Tu fabriques encore des épées, constata Duilin, appuyé contre le montant de la porte de la forge de Rog, beaucoup d’épées… Dis-moi la vérité, Rog, penses-tu vraiment qu’il y ait une quelconque menace planant sur nous, ou est-ce simplement le Roi étant de nouveau…, il s’agita en cherchant le bon mot, … excessivement prudent ? »

Rog ne leva pas la tête, mais continua à frapper le métal tandis qu’il parlait. « Je pense que l’on m’a donné des ordres pour que je fabrique plus d’épées, c’est donc ce que je fais, dit-il impassible, mais si on me demandait mon avis sur le sujet, je dirais que nous n’avons jamais été totalement hors de danger ici… » Il tourna l’épée. « La sécurité de cette ville a toujours été une faible illusion. »

Duilin soupira, il souhaitait croire que ces mots étaient un peu trop alarmistes, mais en vérité il s’en trouva bien incapable.


	11. Les Enfants Perdus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Les enfants perdus (Eluréd et Elurín)

Ils ont joué dans ces bois, autrefois, ils ont joué à partir de chez eux, à chercher de la nourriture et à combattre des bêtes sauvages imaginaires, tous les deux perdus ensemble dans la forêt et menant d’incroyables aventures, sans leurs parents ou leur sœur pour gâcher leur plaisir. Mais ce n’était que des jeux, et en ce temps, les nuits n’étaient pas enneigées : les enfants perdus étaient parvenus à retourner chez eux, fatigués, le souffle court et heureux, à la fin de la journée. Maintenant, pourtant, ils n’étaient plus vraiment sûrs de ce que signifiait « chez eux », leur famille pourrait très bien être morte, et ces monstres, toujours cachés parmi les silhouettes fantomatiques des troncs des grands hêtres avec leurs branches dénudés de leurs feuilles, semblaient désormais un peu plus réels.


End file.
